Supernatural Sherry
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: Sherry is a normal 21 year old (or atleast everyone thinks she is) until she finds out the truth about her best friend Sam Winchester and his dorky brother Dean when she decides to help them find their dad. She loves this life of adventure and danger and Sam & Dean start to think that maybe bringing her along wasn't such a bad idea, but there's a twist...


This preview is for those of you who haven't read the first 5 chapters of my Supernatural Sherry Diaries….

*Yawn*

I sat up in the darkness with a great, big yawn and it took me a few seconds to realise what I was doing up so late at night. Rubbing my eyes and blinking them a few times so that they would adjust to the darkness, I got out of my bed and headed to the kitchen. On my way there I stopped in front Sam's bedroom and opened the door just a little to peek inside. Now that my eyes were adjusted well enough to the darkness, I saw Sam sleeping sideways with his arm wrapped around Jess protectively and Jess had wrapped the bed sheet around herself. I shook my head slightly, smiling at the scene.

Sam was my best friend and since Jessica was Sam's girlfriend and was with him all the time, she had become a close friend of mine. Sam and I had known each other for 4 years cause we had actually met during our first year at Stanford.

As I heard Sam sort of stir awake, I quickly closed their bedroom door and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was only after I drank the water that I realised that there was someone behind me….

As I turned around ready to strike, the guy in the shadows took a step forward and I saw him more clearly now. He looked like he was in his early 20s; he had short hair and a kind of a rugged look, and was probably just a few inches taller than me. I couldn't see what he was wearing but I could tell that it was something dark and his blue eyes reminded me of someone.

"Who are you and what are you doing here", I asked taking a fighting pose.

The guy just laughed and said, "I was lookin for a few beers", and seeing my fighting stance added, "I don't fight girls and even if I did I'd probably win".

What a sexist guy, I thought, and overconfident too. Well I had to show him. And with that thought I lashed out kicking my leg out in an angle that would make him fall on the ground in just a few seconds, but I guess he was expecting that because it was actually me who fell on the ground.

"See I told ya….", he started to say but I lashed out again making him fall on the ground next to me.

"You were saying….", I prompted, sitting up and brushing the dust off of my clothes.

The guy narrowed his eyes as he noticed the smug smile on my face. Suddenly the lights turned on….

"Dean?!", I heard Sam exclaim and I stood up my eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light.

"Heya Sammy!", Dean smiled patting Sam on his back.

"Wait a second….Dean as in your brother Dean?", I asked. Sam had told me about his older brother Dean, the dork who flirted with any girl the first chance he got

"Yeah…the one and only", Dean replied before Sam could even say anything else.

"Hey I'm Sherry. I'm Sam's best friend", I put my hand forward giving Dean a smile.

"Well you can fight". Dean looked at me clearly surprised by that fact. "A little", he added quickly, "where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A very special person trained me, actually", I answered, hesitating a little. I guess Dean sensed that because he didn't ask for further details.

"What are you doing here, Dean?", Sam asked. Giving me questioning looks about who this special person was. I'd told him that I'd been taught to fight like that by my dad, but the truth was something else entirely.

"Apparently he "was lookin for a beer"", I said putting quotes in the air with my fingers and hoping this would take his mind off of how I learned to fight. It did.

"We need to talk", Dean said glaring at me and I couldn't help letting that smug smile on my face again.

Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "Ummm…hello….the phone"

"If I'd have called would you have picked up", Dean asked. Sam sighed accepting the fact as Dean continued, "Ya, I need to speak to you alone".

I noticed Dean looking specifically at me so I stepped out of the kitchen, wondering why Dean had come here after almost 4 years.

On my way back I saw Jess walk out of her room, she probably woke up due to all that noise.

"Ugh….what are you two doing up so early?", Jess asked rubbing her eyes and giving a slight yawn.

"Well Sam's older brother Dean's paid us a visit", I said, "and he's in the kitchen talking to Sam about something private".

Jess widened her eyes at me, surprised, and I could understand why. Sam had never even once mentioned his family or even talked about them with Jess, and Jess never asked him either.

I on the other hand knew about his family because I'd asked him about them and because I was his best friend….so I was entitled.

Sam entered the room with a duffel bag in his hand. He opened his cupboard and stuffed a sufficient amount of clothes in his bag.

"Sam, just…just hold on a second. A few seconds ago you wouldn't even talk about them and now you're going to stay with them for the weekend", Jess asked pointing to his bag.

Sam stopped shoving his clothes into the bag and took a deep breath, "It's just some family drama. Our dad's been missing for quite a few weeks. He's probably just on a road trip…might have got Jim, Jack and Hose along with him, I just have to go bring him back."

And before Jess could protest, I quickly went to stand besides Sam and said, "Don't worry Jess….I'll go with him and bring him back just in time for the job interview."

Jess smiled a relieved smile at me, "Thanks, Sherry, I know I can always count on you…..and as for you", Jess walked up to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, "….you better come back early, you hear me".

"Aye, aye captain", Sam did a little salute and kissed Jess back, "I'll be back before you even notice that I'm gone".

Sam quickly went out of the door dragging me with him…

"I'm not taking you with me." Sam said to me after he had dragged me out with him.

"Why not?", I asked folding my hands, "you said to Jess that your dad's probably just gone road tripping, it's not like I'm going to be in danger or anything….I just want to come with you." I looked at him pleadingly

"I lied ok!….I lied." Sam said to me and I widened my eyes looking at him surprised as he continued, "The truth is...I don't know where my dad is, and with a job like his, he usually takes days, sometimes even weeks to come back. But it's been too long and where he might be is anything but safe."

"What do you mean? What's your dad's job?", I asked confused and I was making all kind of assumptions in my mind about what Sam's dad might be doing for a living.

"My dad's a hunter and for all I know he might even be in a lion's den right now," Sam replied.

I laughed a little, happy his dad wasn't a con man or a thief, but I had already decided that no matter what his dad was and no matter where we were going (even if it was deep into the forest) I was going to go with them.

I was tired of living this monotonous life-of waking up, going to college, coming home and sleeping over and over again. I wanted a change and now that I had a chance to go road tripping with my best friend I wasn't going to just let it go. Maybe this would be a life changing experience for me.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I'm coming and you can't do anything to change it", I said stubbornly.

"You can't come if we don't let you", Dean said appearing from nowhere, his face serious now.

"Well…", I took a deep breath and shaking my head replied, "then I guess I'll have to tell Jess about how you lied to her. Oh! and I bet she'll be really, really mad at you when she finds out about…."

"Okay!...Okay!," Sam interrupted me before I could say anything else, and I smiled knowing that my idea had worked.

"Gosh! If I'd known that you would use that against me I would never have told you all that stuff." Sam said irritated

"Oh come on! I tease you with it all the time, you had to see this coming", I replied. Sam just shook his head angrily getting into the car."

"Wait so you're just gonna let her come with us cause your girlfriend might get mad at you?!", Dean asked clearly still not wanting me to come with them. Sam just shrugged tiredly, he knew from experience that I never listened to anybody when I was in this mood.

Dean just put his hands up in a what-the-hell-dude kind of a way looking at Sam, but I was already in the car and nothing was going to make me get out of it.

"Fine!", Dean said, looking at me through the rear view mirror as he started the car, "Just don't blame me if I forget you and leave without you, somewhere in the middle of this trip."

I glared at Dean and muttered, "Oh….you wish!

There was complete silence for the next few hours of the journey and as it got darker outside, I spread out along the whole back seat. But as I stared at the roof of the car, I realised that I didn't know where we were going.

Sitting up, I opened my mouth to ask Sam where we were going but shut my mouth when I saw that he was fast asleep. I turned to look at Dean; he was looking straight ahead and driving with that serious expression.

On instinct, I decided to ask him instead, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere", he replied coldly, without even looking at me.

Sighing, I replied, "Look Dean I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad…..how about a fresh start. Hey I'm Sherry." I put my hand forward smiling at Dean but he just looked at it and shrugged.

"Yeah whatever", he said but I saw his expressions soften a little, just a little, bit. I could feel him looking at me as I slept again and this time I closed my eyes.

Suddenly Dean sighed and replied, "We're going to Jericho, California", and he even smiled a little.

I sat up again, "Why?"

"Didn't Sam tell you, our dad's missing." Dean glanced at me from his rear view mirror

"Yeah he did, but how do you know he's there?" I asked nodding my head. Dean didn't reply this time so I laid back, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up because of the unbearable heat and when I opened my eyes the sunlight fell right onto them. I sat up, drenched in my own sweat and rubbed my eyes, "Ugh!"

Quickly rolling down both the windows I saw Dean grinning away at my state and when he saw me shooting daggers at him, his grin widened. I turned around to Sam hoping for some support, but even he was snickering away.

"This is not funny!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Sure…sure", Dean said, treating me like a 2 year old.

"Okay….Stop the car! Stop the car! Right NOW!" I shouted and Dean stopped the car immediately, stunned.

I quickly jumped out of the car, went through my luggage and ran into the tiny store where I had told Dean to stop the car, with some new clothes.

I ran into the washroom and thankfully there was a huge mirror there. I noticed that my hair was perfectly normal but my face and my clothes were drenched in sweat. What I needed was a shower.

I washed my face, dried myself with my towel, and changed into my new clothes. 'Aaah, much better' I thought looking into the mirror. I had changed from my t-shirt and jeans into a T-back top and shorts and my hair were already tied back.

"Okay….I'm ready!" I shouted running to the car. I dumped my old clothes into my bag and sat in the back seat feeling refreshed.

"Where's Dean?" I asked Sam.

"He's gone to get us some snacks…..and he's pretty pissed at you for wetting the back seat of the car," Sam replied.

Sighing I said, "Seems like he's pretty attached to this car….and it seems like everything I do lately pisses him off."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Dean's like that…he doesn't trust anybody. And about the car….well I would've told you proudly that this is a 67' Chevy Impala, but you wouldn't know an Impala if it hit you in the head." Sam said.

"Hey I know what an Impala looks like...", I pointed to the car and Sam just rolled his eyes.

Then he noticed my change of clothes and asked, "Since when did you start dressing….short!" and I knew what he meant.

I had never worn these kind of clothes before. "Since we started road tripping," I replied with a smile.

Dean appeared just a few minutes later carrying a few packets of chips. "Hey Sammy you want any?" Sam shook his head.

So Dean turned to me and offered me some….and I took a packet…..or two.

"Dean I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection", Sam said to Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked looking confused.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes", Sam pointed out the obvious, "and two, Black Sabbath, Motor head, Metallica- it's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

I couldn't help but agree with Sam, I mean half the time those guys screeched and sounded like they had a sour throat or something and the other times the music was so loud that it gave me a head ache.

Dean snatched the cassette tape that had Metallica written on it and said, "Well house rules Sammy….driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole."

I laughed silently to myself as Sam told Dean, "You know Sammy's a chubby 12 year old….its Sam."

Dean turned the volume pretty loud, "I'm sorry I can't hear you…the music's too loud." Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Dean.

I, on the other hand was too busy laughing to myself and Dean passed me a grin in response as he started driving. I couldn't help but admit to myself that I had kind of started liking Dean because of his witty humour.

Just as we passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Jericho' I noticed a lot of crowd on the bridge ahead. Dean stopped the car nearby and looked at Sam as he opened a box, taking something out of the box.

"Let's go!" he said stepping out of the car and walking straight towards the bridge.

"What's he doing? What are you doing?!" I asked as Sam followed his lead.

"Just wait here," he said to me knowing I'd get out of the car, "I'll explain it all to you later".

"You better!" I said sitting back comfortably.

Sam ran straight out of the car and walked to the police car with Dean. Seeing that they were both busy in whatever they were doing, I quickly bent forward to the front seat and grabbed the box opening it as I sat back.

Inside the box were badges and ID cards of both Sam and Dean, the pictures were of the both of them but there were different names every time. There were all sorts of badges and ID cards saying senior inspector or deputy inspector or even sheriff and one even said FBI on it.

By the time I had gone through all of them and kept the box back in its place, I had seriously started questioning myself about what I actually really knew about Sam and Dean and if any of it was actually true.

When Sam and Dean finally sat back inside the car, I decided to question them.

"Who are you two?!" I asked them both as Dean started the car.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at me confused and I saw him giving Dean a knowing look. If Sam wanted to play dumb it was really fine with me.

"I mean who are you guys really?" I asked, pointing to the box this time.

"I can explain!" Sam replied quickly, but looked away as Dean glared at him.

"Well I'm listening," I replied when no one offered any explaination.

"It's complicated…" Sam hesitated.

"Nothing's ever too complicated", I said looking at Sam and I felt disappointed and hurt. "You can tell me, Sam. You know you can trust me." Even though I was talking to Sam, it was Dean I was looking at and as he looked back at me, he knew it was his decision to take.

Dean abruptly stopped the car and turning back to face me, he said, "We're Supernatural hunters."

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters

PLEASE REVIEW THE PREVIEW!


End file.
